The Wright of Melody
by fmageek77
Summary: Melody Wright is a god-slayer from Thunder Island, trying to be the best. Anne, her best friend, is helping her along the way to her dream of being one of the four gods of Ishval and has somehow persuaded her to join Saber-tooth. "So, you use god-slaying and celestial magic." Minerva asks, "Yeah... And Anne uses transformation."


Prologue: Green Sunset

"Anne!" A red-headed, eleven year old girl shouted to her best friend. "What is it?" The blonde yelled back, wondering what had gotten her friend to shout. "I found this awesome thing, it's really slow, oh... It's a water-sloth." Anne looked at Melody, her best friend, with the most confused face she could possibly muster.

In the hands of the young Melody Wright, sat a turtle. "Melody, that's a turtle." Anne finally said, completely- well, actually, the blue eyed girl didn't know what to feel about what just happened. Amused or upset didn't fit, neither did anger, so, she would have to come up with a smart-Alice comment to cover up her complete confusion towards her friends idiocy. "If it was a water sloth it would be fury..." She finally decided on, it seemed nicer than the other ones she debated in her head. "No, it's a water sloth, it swims, and it's slow so therefore it's a water-sloth." Melody said before putting the turtle back in the water so it could go swim, free in the sea. "Maybe it will swim to Tenruo Island." Melody thought out loud, "Maybe it will meet first master Mavis and become a Fairy Tail member. That would be the day I envy a turtle." Melody continued her thought before giggling.

Anne looked at her strangely before muttering "wait a sec..."The realization hit her hard in the head. "You knew it was a turtle this whole freaking time!" She screamed. "Yup." Melody said, popping the 'p' before running down the coast line of their small home-town, Hosseki of Thunder Island. It was called that because the town was known for have large amounts of festivals and parties, so it was more active in the night than in the day. Hosseki also translated to red-flare in Japanese, and since most of the women here worship Allah and Nut (the moon and star goddesses), it would make sense that the town was named after a flower that only bloomed at night, especially one of her favorite color, red.

"Get back here!" The blonde screamed, her long hair constantly getting in her face, but was not long till Anne had pounced on Melody. After all, Anne was more physically fit than Melody, since she had spent most of her childhood running around in the forest, and swimming in the Whirlpool Sea than Melody, who had spent her young years of primary school reading spell books. "You caught me!" Melody giggles causing Anne to forget what she was so mad about. "Yeah! I'll be the best warrior to ever come out of Hosseki!" Melody wondered where 'warrior' came from, after all, they were two, immature, tom-boyish, twelve-year-old, fun loving girls. They didn't fit any stereo-type what-so-ever. They were so unpredictable, so unstoppable.

They were dreamers, idealist and out of their league. At least, that's what their parents told them, and their uncles and aunts, as well as their siblings as well. They were wizards, their families knew that, and they were actually quite proud of them, considering they were the only ones who took the time to learn and pursue magic in their whole village, which, probably had a less-than two-hundred people population. Well, that all changed about seven-years later, when Melody popped up on a lacrima vision with over three-million people watching, but that's a story for another day, back to the task at hand.

"Yeah, I bet you will! But you'll have to practice fighting a lot. But with you on top of me, that's not going to happen anytime soon." Melody said, trying somehow get her friend off her. As much as it hurt her to say this, her friend weighed a large amount, due to muscle, which meant that no one would be able to predict that this one-hundred-eleven pound girl was that, she looked more like 90 to the human eye.

"Are you challenging the mighty Anne to a fight?" Anne asked rhetorically. "Yes I am." Melody said in the same tone. Anne got off the golden eyed girl before backing away ten-feet. As soon as Melody stood up, Anne tried to punch her. Melody, surprisingly, was very quick on her feet, but not as fast as Anne sadly. Anne was better at almost everything she did except for one thing, magic. In terms of magic, Melody was superior, like was said before, she wasted away her childhood learning magic spells, and somehow, she stumbled across a god-slaying book in her mother's old library. That's how Melody learned Carbon god-slaying. She also, had more magic power than Anne, which was not hard to top since almost everyone in Hosseki had more magic power, including the ones who decided against the path of greatness, for ordinary, boring and normal lives.  
But, back to the task at hands, again. I get really distracted don't I? Being Allah and watching over these to mischievous children are handfuls on their own.

Currently, the two girls were done throwing punches at each-other and decided to watch the sunset together before they go home and deal with their dysfunctional families, not like any of their fathers were alcoholics or their single mothers were prostitutes or something. They had 'normal' families that were absolute chaos. Anne had to Irish-twins, one twelve months older, the other- a year younger. They both were quite good prankers, which is where Melody got her mischievous side from. Melody had a younger sister that was about to turn seven- named Han. She was actually well-behaved, in front of her mother. When she was travelling with the biannual caravan that travels all the way to Hargeon to Matza Valley and back- that's when here really side showed. She was absolute chaos. One time, she ran down Main Street with her mother's bra on her head screaming that she was 'pink fly girl.' It was quite a site to be held.

"Hey, Anne, what are you thinking about?" Melody asks, wondering why her friend was spacing out, watching the sunset. "I was thinking... Since we're wizards... Do you want to join the most powerful magical when we get older?" Anne asked. ' _She was thinking about Fairy Tail._ ' Melody thought to herself before answering with, "Yes! When we grow up, we go with the biannual caravan and see Fiore! We stop in Hargeon and ride the train to Magnolia and bust in, demanding that we join the guild!" During this, she stood up, and shook her fist in the air. "That's not necessary." Anne sweat-dropped slightly. "Oh look melody!" Anne pointed towards the sun, "It's a green flash! They give good luck and fortune to whoever sees it, quick look at it, before it goes away!" Melody turned her head to see the color, just before it faded. "Does this mean the Ra gave our journey and goals his blessing?" Melody asked, smiling at the thought. You see, since thunder islands only communication with the main-land was through the caravan, they were pretty isolated. With this came some strange beliefs.

In order to understand this, you must know some things about Thunder Island. Thunder Island is known for its 'storms', which were not actually 'on' island but actually, around it. Back when all the countries of Earthland were bickering with each-other, Thunder Island managed to keep out of it because the storms scared the saliors. After a native of the island found out about what was going on outside, they claimed the sky protected them from all the harm of war. The two villages of Hosseki and Nikkokisugi began to found a religion off of the basic logic of what said man said. They ended up saying that Ra, the sun god, and Allah, the moon goddess, had two children. They were Horus, the king of the skies and Nut. One ruled they day with their father (Horus), while one ruled the night with their mother (Nut). They ruled over Thunder Island, and when they were satisfied with their sacrifices, would make the storms thicken, to keep their followers safe. When the war ended, so did the storms, but they made a large impact on the water around the island, causing it to be rough seas, that is why the island was named Thunder Island, and the ocean around it 'Whirlpool Sea'.

"Some-day," Melody starts, "I'm going to be one of the four gods of Ishval! It is under the blessing of Ra and Allah that our dreams will come true!" Anne smiles, Melody was so excited, at first, her dream seemed unreachable, but now, under the blessings of the gods, they seemed so close.


End file.
